Extreme Makeover: N2N Edition
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: My sequel to "The Takeover." Gabe decides that his family needs their house renovated. So he calls in Ty Pennington to help. But what he doesn't know is who comes with them...me! More N2N this time! REVIEW! For DD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MWUAHAHAHHA! THE SEQUEL!!!! This is the sequel to "The Takeover." lol….Again, for DD and my Seussical buddies….Especially our Sour Kangaroo….lol…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own NOTHING! I'm JUST A FAN!!!!!**

Ty Pennington: GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING GOODMAN FAMILY!

Diana: WTF? Did you hear that?

Dan: Hear what?

Ty: COME ON OUT!

Diana: That.

Dan: Oh.

*Natalie rushes in*

Natalie: Are we being arrested?

Ty: I SAID COME ON OUT! NOWWWWWW!!!!

Natalie: I DIDN'T DO IT!

*Everyone gets carried away by Mongo, Ty's body guard*

Natalie: I have just been VIOLATED!

Ty: Shut up, man. We're live.

*Corny smile*

Diana: What's going on?

Ty: Your house has been selected to be renovated on…

Design Team: EXTREME MAKEOVER: HOME EDITION!

Dan: You're kidding, right?

Ty: No. We're not!

Diana: We never submitted anything.

Ty: MONGO! Play the tape…

*On the tape*

*Enter Diana, Dan, and Natalie puppets*

Dan Puppet: Hello, there! I'm an insensitive monkey, I MEAN DAN GOODMAN!

Diana Puppet: I'm Diana, the crazy one!

Natalie Puppet: And I'm Natalie, the emotionally unstable teenager!

Dan Puppet: Several years ago, we lost our darling, amazingly perfect, handsome, talented, awesome little bundle of joy, Gabe.

Diana Puppet: LET US OBSERVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR GABE!

*silence*

Natalie Puppet: And then we found out that my mom was a psychopath and had to be put in an asylum.

Diana Puppet: ASYLUMS AREN'T AS FUN AS THEY SEEM!

Dan Puppet: We need a new house.

Diana Puppet: Uhhh…what he said!

All Puppet: BYE ABC!

*in real life*

Dan, Diana, and Natalie: *stand with jaws hanging*

Ty: So, yeah. We'll be sending you away from your home and all your friends and family for a whole week while we build you a new house!

Diana: But I have an appointment on Wednesday.

Natalie: And my recital's tomorrow.

Ty: YOU'RE GONNA GO ON VACATION AND YOU'RE GONNA ENJOY IT!

Diana: Yes sir…

Scene 2:

Ty: Ok, Design Team. We've promised the Goodmans that when they return from their forced vacation that they'll have a new house! So here to help us today is their son GABE!

*Gabe enters*

Gabe: That video was amazing, was it not?

Ty: Wow. You are so full of yourself.

Gabe: Ok, so I have this all planned out and- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

*I walk forward in a hard hat*

Me: Hi Gabey. You didn't think you abandoned me after the last story, did you?

*Gabe silently begs for mercy*

Me: I'm so excited that Ty recruited me to be on the Design team!

Gabe: Nice one…

Me: I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES!

Gabe: Dear Lord, save me…

Paige the Carpenter: She's perfect for the job! Now let's get started!

Scene 3:

Ty: So this is the living room!

Me: It's so…bland.

Gabe: What did you expect? Kiamo Ko?

Me: Let's jazz it up!

Gabe: Ugh….

*in the kitchen*

Ty: This is the kitchen!

Me: Hmmm…very clean…

Gabe: Oh my God, can we just get rid of her?!

Ty: No, Gabe. That would be mean!

Gabe: Why does everyone always take her side?

Ty: That's cuz she writes these.

Gabe: Oh yeah.

*In Natalie's room*

Me: Again…bland. OMG! Look! *picks up a bottle* M&Ms!

Gabe: Those aren't M&Ms.

Me: But they look so colorful and delicious…

Gabe: NATALIE IS A DRUG ADDICT YOU MORON!

Me: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that…

*Enter Henry: musician, romantic, and philosopher king*

Henry: Oh, hey Natalie, I was just coming over to say-Who are you?

Me: *wide eyes*

Gabe: You, this is Henry. Henry this is…it.

Me :*hugs Henry*

Henry: Just one question: WHERE THE HELL IS NATALIE?!

Me: She's on a forced vacation in Alaska! We're from Extreme Makeover: Home Edition! You cam just in time to watch us salvage things from your girlfriend's room!

Henry: Um, great?

*Dan and Diana's room*

Me: Man, your parents need some decorating skills.

Gabe: Just shut up.

Me: Never…

Me: *Stares at Gabe*

Gabe: *Stares at watch*

Henry: *Stares at us* Well, this was momentarily awkward.

Me: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Henry: Did I say something to amuse you?

Me: See? He DOES get all the stupid remarks!

Henry: Making fun of my use of language is very counterproductive.

Me: Dude, speak ENGLISH!

Henry: Making fun of Henry, bad. Leaving Henry alone, good.

Gabe: You see what I mean? Just look at it!

*I spin around humming Seussical*

Gabe: It's disgusting!

Me: Are you talking about me? Huh? Are you? Are you?! ARE YOU?!?!?

Henry: I get the point…

Scene 4:

*Enter Double Agent DD*

DD: Well, since my evil leader died in the first installment of this series, I have to find a new evil person to be a minion to…

*Enter Sour Kangaroo*

Sour Kangaroo: I'M A SOOOOOOOUUR KANGAROO!

DD: That works!

Sour Kangaroo: AND THE YOUNG KANGAROO IN HER POUCH SAID, "ME TOOOOO!"

DD: Referring to oneself in third person that's…cool…

Sour Kangaroo: Have you ever noticed that the chick who writes these is very self-centered?

DD: Yeah…

Sour Kangaroo: And you're inferior to her!

Danamite: Yeah!

Sour Kangaroo: SHE'S A NASTY LITTLE PYSCHO!

DD: YEAH!

Sour Kangaroo: Ok, you can be my sidekick. CUZ SHE'S THE BIGGEST BLAME FOOL!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA! The next few scenes…This one is my favorite! Ok, I really have nothing to say, so ON WITH THE NOTHINGNESS! Reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything N2N, Extreme Makeover, Seussical, plus I don't own Roxie or Wendla, so….yeah!**

Scene 5:

Eduardo the Carpenter: Ok, so I've been working on a design for the kitchen. How does that look?

Me: Huh? Oh, sorry. I was staring at Gabe.

Eduardo: Wow…So, here's my designs. Check them out.

Me: I think they're stupid.

Eduardo: Wh-what? Why?!

Me: WE SHOULD PAINT GIANT EYES ON THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE!

*Paints giant eyes on the front of the house in an Next to Normal logo-esque manner*

Me: There!

Henry and Gabe: Oh my God…

Ty: Wow…That's creepy…yet enthralling! Keep up the good work!

Me: See Gabe? I'm a writer AND an architect!

*Enter Maria*

Maria: * Skips in singing Phantom*

Me: MARIAAAAAAAAA!

Maria: MAR-!

Me: SHHHH! My name must not be revealed!

Maria: Oh. Sorry…

Gabe: Oh my God, it's another one…

Me: Maria, this is Gabe. He's mine. And this is Henry. He's all yours.

Henry: WHAT?!

Maria: WHAT?!

Henry: No, no, no, no, no….I already have a girlfriend!

Maria: What the heck? I get dumped before the first date?

Me: I know. It's a cruel world out there…

Gabe: I hear you…

Me: So we're building a house for Gabe's family who are awesome main characters!

Maria: Cool!

Me: Omigod!

Me and Maria: WE CALL NATALIE'S ROOM!

*Skip off merrily*

Gabe: Wow…

Henry: They've just reached a whole new level of weirdness…

Scene 6:

*On vacation*

Natalie: Who the hell ever came up with a forced vacation in Alaska?

Diana: OH MY GOD! IT'S A PENGUIN!

Dan: Well, there goes your mother's sanity…No, Di that's not our car!

Natalie: Yet another reasons why I hate my life…

*feels pocket*

Natalie: $#*&&#%%! WHERE ARE MY M&MS?!?!

Diana: OH MY GOD! IT'S GEORGE CLOONEY!

Natalie: Nooooo….NOOOOOOOOO! My poor lost little colorful rounded things….which I should probably stop mentioning considering my parents are standing five feet away from me.

Diana: Huh?

Natalie: LOOK! It's….uh….it's SARAH PALIN!

Diana:……

Natalie: No, really. It's Sarah Palin.

Sarah Palin: Hello there! I had some reports of a strange woman screaming random statements and breaking into people's houses and cars in the dead of night. Have you seen any suspicious behavior?

Natalie: Nope. Not here.

Diana: OH MY GOD! IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!

*Breaks into Sarah Palin's car and drives away*

Natalie:….Except that…

*Big explosion*

Natalie: What the fuck?!

Diana: *stumbles in* I RAN INTO A MOOSE!

Sarah Palin: OK BOYS WE GOT THE CULPRIT!

Diana: *being arrested* I'M NOT A CRIMINAL! I'M TOO MENTALLY UNSTABLE FOR THE BIG HOUSE! NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo…..

Natalie: What the fuck, Sarah Palin?! You just arrested my mother!

Sarah Palin: I know.

Natalie: SHE'S TOO MENTALLY UNSTABLE FOR THE BIG HOUSE! SHE'LL GO INSANE…not like she hasn't already, AND THEN SHE'LL DIE A SLOW PAINFUL, TORTOROUS DEATH!

Guards: SHE SAID DEATH!

*Arrests Natalie*

Natalie: YOU CAN'T ARREST ME FOR SAYING DEATH?! Can you?

Sarah Palin: This is Alaska. Anything's possible.

Natalie: NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo…..

Scene 7:

Me: Ok, I was planning on going with a nice shady blue kind of look. What do you think?

Maria: SORRY! I was looking at a tree…

Me: This is the time I'd usually say something about Gabe, but since he mysteriously disappeared, I kinda can't.

Maria: Hey look! A smoking apple!

Gabe: NOOOOOOO! YOU TWO ARE SUCH &#$%*# MORONS!

Me: Hi Gabe!

Gabe:…..

Maria: OMG!

Me: What?

Maria: I just had a revelation!

Me: What is it?

Maria: ADAM LAMBERT THEMED!

Me: No.

Maria: Please? Pretty please? Pretty please RENT on top?

Me: FINE! Since you mentioned RENT….

Me: *Girlish squeal*

Maria: *Bigger girlish squeal*

Gabe: *frantic tears of mercy*

Scene 8:

Sour Kangaroo: Since I was chosen to become the E to the V to the I to the L villain here, I propose a toast to DOUBLE AGENT DD!

*Evil people clap*

Roxie Hart: OH MY GOD! I'M NOT EVIL! I DIDN'T SHOOT HIM I SWEAR!

Everyone:…..

Roxie: Sorry…

Sour Kangaroo: Anywho…

DD: Hey, have you listened to this Next to Normal stuff? It's awesome…

Sour Kangaroo: Don't mention that filth in my presence!

DD: Sorry…

Roxie: So…it's just us?

DD: So far…

Roxie: OH MY GOD! IT'S WENDLA!

Wendla: Sorry I was late. I was getting my fat boyfriend out of the barn again.

DD: You people and your barns…

Wendla: Well, I'm sorry that we can't all be educated like YOU AMERICANS!

Roxie: What did you say about Americans?!

Wendla: Bring it on, Twinkle Toes!

Roxie: You're going down!

*They fight*

DD: Ok, this is boring…

Scene9:

Maria: There!

Me: It's…it's so…Adam Lambert-ish.

Maria: I know!

Gabe: Wow. *Cell phone rings* Hello? Yes, Ty, I'm keeping them busy. No, Ty, they're not destroying anything.

Me: *Breaks big expensive vase* Oops.

Gabe: Never mind…

Me: Ok, so I was thinking that we put the life sized cardboard cutout near the left side. What do you think?

Maria: I don't know…

Me: LET'S CALL DISCOUNT DRUGMART CONTRACTORS!

*Enter Discount Drugmart and Joe*

Discount Drugmart: HI!

Me: HI!

Joe: ……

Me: Hi Joe.

Joe:….

Me: What's wrong with Joe?

Discount Drugmart: She doesn't like Adam Lambert…

Joe:…Too…much…Adam….

Maria: I beg to differ…

Me: Anyway, we need your help to finish building this house in twelve hours!

Discount Drugmart: Ok! C'mon Joe!

Joe:…k….

Gabe: HOLY CRAP, THERE'S MORE OF YOU?!

Me: *Sigh* Yes…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go! The end of Part 2 out of my 4 part series! Yes…this one is the tricked out musical version. The songs they sing are "How Lucky You Are" and "Alone in the Universe" from Seussical and "Light" from N2N. Plus a little reference at the end to "It's Possible" also from Seussical. Here you go! Reviews please?!?!?!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N, or Seussical, or Extreme Makeover, or any other reference to musicals/ TV shows. I'm just a fan who enjoys messing around with the character's minds…haha….**

***P.S* Maria is not from West Side Story, just in case there was confusion. Maria is my friend, so are Discount Drugmart and Joe.**

Scene 10:

*In Alaskan jail cell*

Diana: NOBODY KNOWS THE TROUBLE I'VE SEEN! NOBODY KNOWS MY SORROW!

Natalie: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! It's bad enough we're freezing our asses off in Alaska, but now we're in JAIL!

Diana: I LIKE PIE!

Natalie: I KNOW YOU LIKE PIE!

Diana: Who doesn't like pie?

Natalie: Alaska…

Diana: Right…

Natalie: *Big depressing sigh*

Diana: _When the news is all bad, when you're sour and blue…_

Natalie: Mom, stop singing!

Diana: _When you start to get mad you should do what I do._

Natalie: No.

Diana: _Tell yourself how lucky you are_

Natalie: I'm _not_ lucky!!

Diana: _Why decry a cloudy sky? An empty purse, a crazy universe? My philosophy is simply things could be worse!_

Natalie: How could things possibly get any worse?

Diana: _So be happy you're here, think of life is a thrill!_

Natalie: NEVER!

Diana: _And if worse comes to worse, which we all know it will_!

Natalie: Too late…

Diana: _Thank your lucky star you've gotten this far!_

Natalie: Or you could just thank the author…

Diana: _And tell yourself, how luck you are! How lucky, how lucky, you are!_

Natalie: ……….

Diana: *Big toothy grin*

Natalie: *angry mumbling*

Scene 11:

Sour Kangaroo: Ok, so for out first order of evil business, we will scout out things that we can destroy.

DD: How about that house over there that people are building?

Sour Kangaroo: That's genius!

Roxie: SNAPS FOR DD!

*Cricket chirps*

Wendla: No.

Sour Kangaroo: SHHH! Look! There's our first target!

*all watch neighbors run past the house while looking at the giant eyes on the front*

DD: But what are we gonna destroy it with?

*All look at Roxie*

Roxie: What?

*Five minutes later…..*

Roxie: *in cannon* Are you guys sure this is safe?

Wendla: It's perfectly safe! *under her breath* Not….

Sour Kangaroo: Ok, DD, pull the trigger!

DD: ….ok…

*Roxie goes flying and darts through the house*

*inside….*

Me: See?! We're done!

*Roxie come flying through. House collapses*

Gabe: *muffled under the debris* You're lucky I'm dead.

*Ty enters, whistling*

Ty: HOLY #$%$%&^$&!

*All pop out of debris*

Maria: That was fun! Can we do it again?

Discount Drugmart: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE!

Joe: Um….the house collapsed.

Ty: That's IT! I QUIT!

Discount Drugmart: Me and Joe must mourn our loss….

Joe: Bye.

Maria: Um…I'm not gonna be blamed for this so…BYE!

Henry: I swear if Natalie breaks up with me for this, it's _your_ fault.

*All leave except me and Gabe*

Me: Why's everyone mad at me?

Gabe: Maybe cuz you just destroyed all our work.

Me: But-!

Gabe: Good day to you.

Me: But, Gabe-!

Gabe: I SAID GOOD DAY!

*Gabe leaves*

Me: WAAAAAAAAAH! _I'm alone in the universe. So alone in the universe. My own planets and stars are glowing. No one notices anything. Not one person is listening. They don't have any way of knowing that I HAVE WINGS! YES I CAN FLY! AROUND THE MOON AND FAR BEYOND THE SKY!_

_*Bright light!!!!!*_

*Enter Kristin*

Me: GASP! Kristin Chenoweth?!

Kristin: Yes, it's me! Your very own fairy godmother! Sort of…

Me: But I'm all alone in the universe.

Kristin: It wasn't your fault.

Me: YES IT WAS!

Kristin: Wow…your self-esteem is as little as a jack-rabbit flippin' pancakes in a boiling day in the middle of July in a pair of boots.

Me: Can we stop it with the Southern metaphors?

Kristin: Oh. Yeah. Sorry. But look! _We need some light. First of all we need some light. You can't sit here in the dark and all alone. It's a sorry sight. It's just you and me. We'll live you'll see._

Me: But this doesn't help!

Kristin: I said YOU'LL SEE!! *Does the Cheno-note*

*little birds and woodland animals help to rebuild the house. As everyone returns!

Me: _DAY AFTER DAY! Give me clouds and rain and gray! Give me pain if that's what's real! _

Discount Drugmart and Joe: _It's the price we pay to feel! _

Maria and Henry: _The price of love is loss. _

Ty: _But still we pay! _

Everyone: _We love anyway!_

_*_Gabe enters, being forced in by the woodland creatures*

Gabe: NO! Don't make me! *Hears music cue* _And when the night has finally gone and when you see the new day dawn, you wonder how we wandered for so long, so blind. The wasted world we thought we knew, the light will make it look brand new-_

All: _So let it….let it…let it shine! Shine! SHIIIIINNNNEEEE! Day after day! We'll find the will to find our way knowing that the darkest skies will some day see the sun._

Sarah Palin and Everyone in Alaska: _When our long night is done-_NO PUN INTENDED!

Me and Gabe: _There will be light!_

All: _There will be light! There will be light! When we open up our lives, sons and daughters, husbands, wives can fight that fight! There will be light! There will be light! There will be light! There will be…..LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Me: That was so much fun! Thanks, Kristin!

Kristin: You're welcome! Now I have to go hold a protest to get into the Wicked movie!

Ty: Guys! The Goodman family is on their way home!

All: YAY!

Gabe and Henry: Ugh…..

Scene 12:

*in the limo thing*

*Everyone sits in silence.*

Natalie: Um-

Mongo: GIRL BE QUIET!

Natalie: ok…

Diana: Thanks for bailing us out of jail, Dan.

Dan: Don't mention it. No, I mean really. Don't.

Diana: Who knew that Sarah Palin was really so pushy…

*limo pulls up to a crowd of people they don't know*

Diana: *whispering* Who are all these people?

*Dan and Natalie shrug*

*Ty goes to open door, but Natalie pushes it open, crushing his face and breaks his nose*

Me: Tee-hee…he got hurt!

Ty: *muffled* Bus dwiver! Moob dat bus!

*Bus moves. Reveals the house all done with the eyes on the front*

Natalie: um…

Me: *smiles big*

Gabe: That was her idea.

Diana: Hi Gabe!

Dan: *to Natalie* Do you see anyone?

Natalie: *to Dan* Not a soul.*makes a mental note* Mom in jail equals more insanity than usual.

Ty: Go see da west ob your house!

*All shrug and walk in*

*in living room*

Dan: Um…nothing changed.

Gabe: What? EVERYTHING CHANGED YOU &#$%*$^%$%$*&^%!

Me: Gabe, don't use that kind of language in front of your father!

Gabe: Why? He can't hear me anyway…

Me: True…

*in Natalie's room*

Natalie: No…………

Me: Do you like it?!

Natalie: Um, who are you?

Me: I'm your brother's girlfriend!

Gabe: *from downstairs* NO YOU'RE NOT!

Natalie: Uh…yeah…sure…

Me: I did this room!

Natalie: Adam Lambert?

Me: No silly! It's a homage to everyone named Adam! Adam Lambert, Adam Pascal, Adam Chanler-Berat!

Natalie:….o….k….

Me: Adam Brody, Adam Sandler, and Henry!

Natalie: But he's not an Adam.

Me: Well, yeah, but we did that for personal touches!

Natalie: I don't know if I should be flattered or disturbed…

Me: Be both!

Natalie:……

Me: You carry a lot of your brother's mannerisms, did you know that?

Natalie: Well, not-

Me: Except for his style. And his charm. And his body. And his eyes. And the way his hair flips up in the front when he's angry…

Natalie: You've been…talking to my mother…?

Me: OH! NOT YET! Thanks for reminding me! Oh, by the way, Henry isn't as fun as he sounds. He just hates me.

*I leave*

Natalie: So….many….unwanted thoughts….

*in a different room*

Ty: And here's da mastah bedwoom.

*They go for the door, but I pop out*

Me: HI!

Diana: HOLY CRAP, IT'S A KID!

Me: Well, technically, I'm not a kid. I'm just short.

Diana: Well, we do not discriminate against height in this household. Right Dan?

Dan: *face palm*

Diana: So why are you in our doorway, short person?

Me: Well, I helped to build your house! It was my idea to paint the eyes on the front…

Diana: OMG! That was genius!

Me: Thanks. I know this sounds awkward, but I'm dating your son.

Diana: You're dating my son?

Dan: Oh, God, now there's two of them….

Me: Yeah.

Gabe: *still from downstairs* NO SHE'S NOT! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE LIES!

Me: Wow, Gabey, that sentence was very manipulative….

Gabe: I CAN BE MORE THAN MANIPULATIVE!

Diana: GABE! NO THREATENING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Gabe: _SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_

Me: He's just in denial…

Diana: Aren't they all?

Dan: Oh, dear Lord…

Scene 13:

Ty: Well, dat was da worst tb show I'be eber done.

Gabe: You can say that again…

Ty: That again.

Gabe:………..

Me: So you really LOVE IT?!

Natalie: Define love.

Me: YAY!!!!!! Oh. Here's Henry back. Sorry, we put him a cage.

Natalie: Why?

Me: He bit me.

Natalie: WHY?!

Me: He calls it self-defense…?

DD: Oh, hey there.

Me: Hey! Where've you been throughout this shindig?

DD: Oh, I was off being evil again…

Me: Cool.

DD: We want to apologize for making you alone in the universe.

Sour Kangaroo: How true, yes how true, said the Sour Kangaroo. And from now on do you know what _I'm_ planning to do?

Me: What?

Sour Kangaroo: I'm gonna protect this house _with_ you! AND THE YOUNG KANGAROO IN HER POUCH SAID-!

All: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Diana: Hahahahaha! It's a kangaroo!

Dan: Do you still see anything?

Natalie: Nope.

Me: Soooo….Gabe….

Gabe: What?

Me: What are you planning to do when the story ends?

Gabe: I dunno…get some tacos?

Me: I WANT TACOS!

Gabe: No.

Me: Please?!

Gabe: Never.

Me: Ok.

Maria: Hey guys! Meet my new boyfriend!

*Enter deer*

Me :Um…Maria, that's a deer.

Maria: It's Dexter the Demented Deer!

Me: BWAHAHAHA! Inside joke….

Gabe: Um…ok…?

Me: We should probably wrap this up…

Gabe: I'm fine with that.

Me: Can I hug Henry first?

Gabe, Natalie, and Henry: No.

Me: Ok!

All: _ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE!_


End file.
